Two Fools in Love
by jessi91
Summary: A series of oneshots w/Mary & Francis. They may be fated to be together but the journey to get there is nothing if not complicated. Don't let the crappiness of the description fool you, please read. Includes fluff, fighting, passion, romance, love & complications. Long live Queen Mary!


**Hey everyone! This is a series of oneshots for Mary & Francis in the wonderful world of Reign. Their chemistry is...wow, just wow. No words. I just wish Francis would stop being such a pussy and seal the the deal with Mary already. And I like to think I speak for the entire world when I say, Olivia, I hate you. Leave. For real.**

**Anyway, enjoy! This part one of two, then I'll be moving on to more Oneshots. Reviews are so greatly appreciated and I'd love to hear any ideas you have for future chapters. Who knows, I may just take you up on your idea :) No flames please, unless their directed at Olivia. That I will gladly accept.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign. Surprise, surprise.**

XXX-XXX

Mary looked down the long banquet table at her. Although there were 15 feet between him and Olivia, Mary could tell. She could tell the servants were right but she needed to hear it from Francis himself. It had been eating her alive for weeks. She saw their stolen looks and Francis had been chilly ever since she arrived. Despite the loud noise of the banquet hall, Mary spoke in hushed tones to ensure only Francis could hear.

"Why is she still here, in the castle?" Francis leaned into Mary, keeping his eyes trained on the room. She felt his breath on her skin, as his arm brushed against hers lightly. It sent her spine tingling. It was the most he had touched her since Olivia appeared.

"Who?" he said while keeping a smile on his face, as if they were talking about the weather. Mary instantly felt irritation from his ignorant response.

"Don't play coy with me."

Francis turned his head towards Mary sternly. "Do you truly want me to answer?" She knew Francis well enough to instantly know what he meant. His response implied everything the servants spoken of. He had taken Olivia has his lover. Mary was sure of it. She felt her heart rip in her chest, unsure if it was more in fury or heartbreak.

"Is this because of Bash?" her voice broke slightly which angered her. She should be stronger around him. "It meant noth-"

"This has nothing to do with my bastard brother," cutting her off mid-sentence, contradicting his words.

"I wish you wouldn't refer to him like that." She regretted the words the moment they left her lips. It only made Francis think she cared more for his brother than she truly did. Unlike how Francis once felt about Olivia, Mary didn't love Bash.

"Typical." Francis rolled his eyes and shifted them back to the table, taking an interest in the conversation across from them.

"I believe I was the one who slayed that stag, Edward." he interjected. "Don't kid yourself by taking the credit." He laughed winningly.

"Francis." He ignored her and continued laughing along with his nobleman. "Francis," she said in hushed, pleading tones, praying he would listen to her. She hated this – begging him. Mary wasn't sure how much longer she could stand paying for that stupid kiss. "After everything we said." It was clear Francis was listening as his bodied stiffened with each word. "We are to marry, you gave the impression that you wanted…" she stopped herself before continuing. Mary felt a loss for words, not knowing what else to say without crying in front of the entire court.

"We will be married and I will keep my word but I never promised anything more, which appears to be a wise decision, seeing as you have your sights set elsewhere." Francis stared at Bash across the room, who was drinking wine and whispering something not doubt charming, into Lola's ear. "What I do in my time, and you in yours, is none of the other's concern. Now, we will not speak of this further. I have my court to attend to and we have appearances to keep for the betterment of our countries." He said, placing his hand upon hers and giving a small smile, with angry eyes. Mary could tell he was hurt but she couldn't hold her tongue any longer. She may have drunkenly kissed Bash but it was nothing in comparison to what Francis had been up to.

"I thought you were more than this…shell of a so called king." And with that, Mary yanked her hand away to stand up from the table. Instantly all eyes shifted toward her although the conversations carried on. It was far from customary to leave mid-meal. She upturned her lips slightly as to not cause alarm, although she was sure she fooled no one. She clenched her dress in her hands and exited the banquet room as quickly as she could. Once she was out of sight, Mary let out a puff of frustrated air. Mary was thankful she held it together at the table. She didn't need the entire castle to see her cry. They would only construe it as weakness.

Without warning, a hand grabbed her wrist to spin her around. Francis pulled her close to his chest, his lips a mere inch from hers. His eyes burning with something that was not passion. Despite how angry Mary was, she couldn't help but want to touch him, wishing he'd kiss her as he did under the tree. She was glad the hallway was deserted.

"You should mind your temper, Mary."

"And you should mind your _zipper_, Francis." He gave her a look of warning. She chose not to heed it. "You once spoke of your father with such disdain for what he's made of your mother but then do the same to me. I make one mistake and you jump into bed with another. Is that how you plan to solve all your future problems?" Her eyes were red with tears. "I was so blinded by my feelings and this place, I didn't see you before." The heat rose to her face. "But now it's apparent I should never have come. You are _not_ the man I hoped you were."

Francis stared at her for a moment. She felt her breath catch as his gaze lingered on her lips before darting up to her eyes. Her breathing became labored. She couldn't tell if he was going to yell or kiss her. Then his grip loosened from her wrist, lingering on her hand before dropping it completely.

"So you've come to regret me?" There was an ache in his voice.

"Yes," although she hesitated too long to convince herself. Francis' tone turned cold immediately.

"Then maybe I should take another as my queen." Mary nodded her head and let her eyes drop to the floor for the first time since their encounter.

"I pray you would so I may be released." She looked back up at him with new resolve, gaining whatever courage she had left. "I will not allow myself to turn into the callous, bitter woman France has come to know as their queen with your French whore sitting by my side. I will not be made a fool, Francis."

"You will _not_ speak of her that way."

"Who? Your mother or your whore?" Her voice wavered at that last word but she meant every word.

"Do not speak to me in that manner, Mary. It best you remember I am the future king of _France_!" Her blood boiled at his words. How dare he speak to her as if she were nothing but a peasant to him?

"And I am the Queen of Scotland! Not future, not someday but presently. I will not be used in this way. I will not stand idly by and allow that girl to live here while you disrespect me and my country. Using me as some piece in your father's game for territory and allies. You may be the future king but you are nothing more than a boy to me."

"Well, that exactly what you wanted for us wasn't it? To be just a girl and a boy?"

"I didn't believe you would come to understand it so literally."

"You should learn to hold your tongue, Queen Mary. For any lesser king would punish you for those words."

"There are kings lesser?" Mary's eyes shot darts into him and he glared back. With nothing left to say Mary stormed off, angrily closing the door once she reached her chambers. She took a deep breath in, not realizing she had been holding it. She walked toward the hearth of the crackling fire. The warmth hardly comforted her. Hearing the creaking of her door moments later signaled the servants were beginning their nightly routine of assisting her. "Please go. I have no need for anyone this evening."

"You're fortunate he cares for you so." Kenna's voice was soft as she closed the door. Mary turned to see her standing cautiously by the door. Their relationship had been strained since she discovered Kenna's affair with the King. Right now her presence only reminded her of Olivia. Mary turned back to focus on the flames.

"Did you not see his utter disregard? All the servants know of their–" Mary couldn't bear to say it, "of his affair."

"Mary, I overheard what you said to Francis. It's punishable. If he didn't care for you, you wouldn't be standing here. You'd be in the dungeon – not that Bash would let him keep you there for long."

Mary knew it was true. Frances cared for her but she was sure it was not in the way he should. It wasn't as much as he cared for his dear Olivia. And it wasn't more than the contempt he felt towards her now. Francis made that clear tonight and Mary's words did not help. The boy she loved was gone. She looked at Kenna with hot tears running down her face.

"Am I a complete fool?"

"Oh, Mary," Kenna gasped, rushing to Mary's side to embrace her in a hug.

"Am I unwise for wanting a marriage that will never happen? For letting myself love a future king, for loving Francis? " She stepped back to look her friend square in the eyes. "I'm afraid I've ruined all hope, Kenna, in one thoughtless moment. He shall never forgive me, nor I him for what he's done."

"Mary, Francis does love you," she stated with confidence, brushing Mary's tears from her cheeks. "I swear to you he does."

"He wouldn't need her if he did."

"So he confirmed the rumors?" They both moved to sit on the lounge. Kenna placed her hands on Mary's for comfort.

"He didn't have to. I could see it in his expression. He _is_ his father's son."

"He's only hurt Mary. You mustn't take what he said to heart."

"Even if that were true, how am I to be with a king who finds pleasure with another?" Despite her lack of a double meaning, she knew the words cut deep for Kenna. "I must call upon Elizabeth. Perhaps she can secure a treaty between England and Scotland. Then I will finally be released of this torture. I could go home. We _all_ could."

"You should not give up so easily."

"I will not fight for one whose heart does not belong to me. He does not want me." Mary swiped at the tears. She greatly disliked being vulnerable. Francis was the only one with the ability to make her like this. "I shall call on Elizabeth in the morning. I cannot bear to live another day like this one."

"Mary, you should get some rest. Everything will look different in the light of morning." Mary nodded her head in agreement.

As Kenna left, Kenna knew what she had to do. She had to speak with Francis. He had to stop his affair at once or he would lose Mary forever which was something she knew, if Francis was honest with himself, he would not be able to bear.

XXX-XXX

**That's chapter one, ya'll. Let me know what you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks again & see you soon! Long live Queen Mary.**


End file.
